La aventura dimensional de los Teen Titans
by DeadSystem66
Summary: Control Freak hace de que los Teen Titans estén involucrados en una nueva misión. Pero nunca se esperaban un nuevo viaje dentro de la televisión y tendrán que buscar aliados antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Lo lograrán o perderán en el intento? Descubre en este fic. Muchas parejas se mencionarán durante esta historia multicrossover. Pasa y lee. Trabajando con CristianLoganBj11
1. Capítulo 1: Operación FREAK

_**Los Teen Titans no son de nuestra propiedad, al igual que Codename: Kids Next Door.**_

 _La aventura Dimensional de los Teen Titans_

 _Por: CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66_

 _Capítulo 1: Prólogo y Operación F.R.E.A.K._

 _Mundos: Teen Titans y Codename: Kids Next Door._

* * *

Nuestros héroes Titanes estaban organizando lo que sería una reunión para celebrar juntos la llegada del siguiente calendario y tenían cinco días para hacerlo. Hay que recordar que Robin y Starfire ya llevaban casi más de un año siendo novios y lo mismo era para Kid Flash/Jinx y Cyborg/Bumblebee. Chico Bestia aun era de la friendzone, pero insistía en que Raven fuese su media naranja, pero ella lo dejaba casi muerto si lo haría, por lo que procuró ser silencioso.

Ellos estaban los las calles de Jump City trayendo obsequios para los demás compañeros muy anticipadamente.

* * *

Del otro lado, en un rincón oscuro más precisamente en un edificio renovado pero casi abandonado, el villano friki conocido como Control Freak había estado encerrado investigando lo que muy seguramente sería un alterador de cronotrones. Un plan demasiado peligroso que consistía en alterar espacio/tiempo, con el objetivo de que los Titanes jamás fueron héroes ni salvaban al mundo.

— Muy Bien — el malvado se ríe de su futuro plan. — Con estos artefactos ubicados en los seis mundos diferentes, podré conseguir mi más genial invento. ¡El alterador de cronotrones! — Freak comienza a ver con detalle los planos de su artefacto. — Así seré el villano mas poderoso de la galaxia y los Titanes jamás serán recordados como héroes, sino como… bueno, lo malo que sea de ellos. — Con una risa comienza a encaminar hacia su aventura.

* * *

Volviendo al lugar inicial, nuestros héroes llegaron a la Torre, dejaron de un lado las cosas para decorar, pero se habían percatado de una alarma no tan agradable.

— ¡Titanes! Repórtense ¡ahora! — Ese era la voz de mando de Robin, el líder del grupo.

En un santiamén, los demás incluso Jinx y Kid Flash estaban atentos a la misión por venir. Robin comenzó a dar la información.

— Una de las cámaras de seguridad ha descubierto a Control Freak que lleva a la mano unos planos, que tienen carácter como peligroso. Y las pantallas muestran unos seis mundos diferentes al nuestro.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — Kid Flash comenzó a protestar. — No puede ser nada malo.

— Exacto, Robin, solo quiero jugar videojuegos hoy. ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! — Chico Bestia alegó sobre su "interrupción", pero siente un palmazo fuerte en su cabeza, créditos a Raven. — ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?!

— Para que te calles. — La dama oscura ve al chico verde con enojo. — Según tengo entendido, Control Freak quiere vengarse de nosotros de algo. — Lo último se dirige a Robin.

— Es cierto Raven, Veo que ha de estar construyendo algo que puede afectar a la ciudad.

— Novio Robin, temo a Que ese malvado villano e Control Freak puede causar más daño de lo normal, esto puede ser muy malo.

— Hay que investigar, Titanes. ¡Vamos!

Nuestros héroes encaminan hacia ese objetivo, pero iban a tener una desagradable e inesperada sorpresa.

* * *

El villano se encontraba alistando sus pertenencias para su viaje intertelevisivo, no sin antes escuchó los sonidos de los pies en el suelo. Sus enemigos habían llegado.

— Pero miren quienes han llegado a mi oscuro hogar. — El friki desaparece y se posa en medio de los Titanes. — Bienvenidos, disfruten de lo que será una noche de patadas en sus traseros, y al menos conseguir a alguna de ustedes — Ve con reojo a Raven, Jinx y Starfire. — en una cita cool.

— Ni lo pienses. — Raven lo dice fríamente.

— ¡Titanes, al ataque! — Robin dio la voz de alerta.

Los héores se separaron y cada uno trataba de atacar a Control Freak. Robin intentó darle una patada de chilena, pero Freak desaparece y se posa encima de unos televisores viejos.

— ¿Intentas imitar a Batman con sus ataques? Eso ni me la creo yo. — El villano veía a Jinx usando sus hexágonos para tratar de derribarlo, y cuando justo lo consigue, de nuevo desaparece.

— ¡Rayos! Debo ponerme en práctica para acabar con ese pacotilla. — Jinx se enojó a si misma, pero se asombró por ver a su novio.

— Tranquilo viejo, solo un pequeño tornado para dejarte mareado como trompito. — El chico veloz comenzó a formar una gran tormenta de viento, y al verlo se desmaya Freak. — Lo ves Jinxy, es solo mi asombrosa cualidad. — el joven se queda sorprendido al ver al friki desaparecido.

— ¡Tarado! ¡Lo dejaste escapar! — Jinxy lo regaña dándole un palazo en la cabeza de su novio.

— No entiendo como ustedes se han vuelto novios… — El sintió un frío toque cuando Raven lo agarró.

— No esta vez, fenómeno. ¡Azarath Metren Zinthos! — Raven lo lanza hacia un montón de cajas pero antes del impacto, Freak desaparece.

— Raven Raven, hasta cuando aprenderás que… — Su frase fue interrumpida cuando venía un Chico Bestia en forma de elefante, pero con su control hizo aparecer una barrera de ladrillos, haciéndolo golpear la cara y transformándolo en un chico. — Miren Titanes, debo irme antes de que me arruinen con sus ataques. — Sin algún rasguño esquivó los rayos de Cyborg y llegó hasta la máquina del viaje televisivo. — estoy llegando tarde. Así que… Hasta lueguito. Y Con unos rayos de luz, desaparece de la nada, solo con humo.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Se nos fue! — Robin golpeó la pared causando una grieta.

— Tranquilízate novio Robin, él ya se aparecerá y se entregará a la justicia. — Starfire toca el hombro intentando reconfortar.

— Star, él entró al mundo de la televisión. No aparecerá.

Chico Bestia se despertó de su inconciencia, después de ese choque se voló su pequeño colmillo saliente de su boca.

— ¡Noooooo! ¡ayayayay! ¡Mi preciado colmillo! — El chico verde se tapó con su boca tratando e ignorar el dolor. — ¡Ahora no soy guapo como Aqualad!

— ¡Bestita, no hagas un melodrama aquí! — Cyborg le dio una palmada en su espalda. — Freak se escapó de este mundo, otra vez.

— Y no creo que haya forma de detenerlo. — Raven lo dijo en forma de derrota.

— Esperen. Control Freak tiene un control que lo hace volátil y poderoso, ¿verdad? — El jovenzuelo cambiante estaba sugiriendo algo. Todos asintieron. — ¿Bueno? No hay que ser tan obvio para que tenga un control de repuesto.

— Chico Bestia, no digas estupideces. Con Control Freak es suficiente.

— Es verdad, miren. — El chico aventurero corrió hasta la máquina donde encontró un control igualito al que usó Freak. — Tenemos una posibilidad de recuperarlo, hay que entrar a el mundo de la televisión.

—Pero en dónde. Esa es la cuestión. — Kid Flash comía unas papas fritas que se había comprado en tres segundos.

— Simple, ¿ven la secuencia? Hay que aventurarnos en esos seis mundos, por si no atrapamos a Control Freak.

— ¿Conoces esos mundos? — Robin estaba interesado.

— Es la televisión viejo, mi mundo.

— Tu mundo perdido, querrás decir. — Raven lo dice con mucha amargura.

— Chicos, prepárense. Es tiempo de irnos a la épica aventura de la TV. ¡Así que agárrense!

El chico presionó el botón y un nuevo viaje a lo desconocido estaba por descubrir.

* * *

 _Casa del Árbol, 16:32Hs del 27 de Diciembre._

En el cuartel central ubicado en la casa del árbol, cuatros chicos estaban tristes tras la inesperada partida de Migelon o número 1; numero 2 estaba decaído sentado en el sofá junto a número 5, tratando de superar la difícil crisis; numero 3 no tenia animo de nada ni para ver "simios arcoíris" en la TV, numero 4 estaba también en el sofá decaído, aunque un poco sonriente porque no veía el programa favorito de su amada Kuki. De pronto, su momento de angustia cambió cuando apareció Control Freak e automáticamente los 4 chicos se pusieron en modo de combate.

—Mira mira a quien tenemos aquí, el fanático friki de la televisión — dijo numero 4, sacando su pistola de moco y apuntando a Control Freak de forma amenazante.

— ¡Esta vez no te podrás escapar de nosotros, como hace dos días atrás! — dijo numero 5 la nueva líder del grupo.

—La última vez que estuviste aquí destruiste casi todos mis artefactos e inventos y te robaste uno de ellos, así que ¡Devuélvelo ahora! — dijo Hoagie, apuntando con su pistola de mostaza al villano fanático.

—Tu arruinaste el especial de "simios arcoíris", ¡me la pagarás gordinflón!— dijo numero 3 apuntando su pistola a Control Freak con una tremenda cara de enojo.

— De hecho, gracias por no trasmitir la serie de los simios arcoíris, pero igual ¡te patearé tu trasero, dejándote como puré! — Número 4 estaba preparándose con sus puños.

— ¡Oye! —3 se enojó tras el comentario de 4.

—No tengo tiempo para sus jueguitos infantiles, ahora solo estaba verificando si estaba todo en orden para mi gran plan — dijo control freak, aprovechando que en ese instante había robado una pistola poderosa de queso, Mostaza y Tomate. Y comenzaba a correr.

— ¡¿Que estás diciendo gordo panzón?! ¡Crees que te puedes ir así! La última vez te escapaste fue solo porque nos pillaste descuidados — dijo numero 4 acercándose para golpear a Control Freak, mientras este se ríe.

—No tengo tiempo para esto – trasportándose y esquivando el golpe — ahorra ya me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde. Nos vemos !Niñitos!

Después de eso Control Freak toma su control y se desaparece de la nada, solo escuchando susurros de risas.

— ¡¿Qué?! otra vez se nos fue, maldito panzón — dijo numero 4 enojado con ganas de golpear. Pero de pronto, otro portal aprecio pero esta vez eran los jóvenes titanes que cayeron sin freno al suelo de la casa del árbol.

—Oye viejo a donde nos llevo este control — dijo chico bestia sobándose la cabeza después de que Raven por accidente le haya dado un codazo.

—No se bestita, pero parece una casa del árbol — Dijo Cyborg escaneando todo el lugar.

—Si es una casa del árbol, y esta muy bien echa ya la recorrí completa y tiene muchos cuartos y caminos. ¡Es como un laberinto!— dijo Kid Fiash comiendo el pastel perteneciente de los chicos de la otra cuadra.

—¿Ahora quien son ustedes? primero un panzón fanático de la televisión que se robó un arma peligroso y ¿luego esto? ¿unos chicos con capa que no sé quiénes son? alguna otra sorpresa — Dijo número 4 enojado.

— Hey gordo fanático de la tecnología, ustedes han visto a Control fenómeno — Dijo Robín en modo interrogatorio mientras entrega la foto del sospechoso.

— ¡Espera! ¡Aquí las preguntas la hacemos nosotros! — Dijo número 5 acercándose a Robín de forma enojada e amenazante. — ya que están en nuestra casa ¿quiénes son ustedes? y deja de interrogar a mi compañero o ¡tendrán problemas!

—Oh perdona. Nosotros somos los Jóvenes Titanes y yo soy su líder Robín — dijo el chico maravilla. — ahora pueden decirnos donde esta Control Freak para poder detener su malévolo e misterioso plan.

— ¿Plan? qué plan — dijo número 2, desconcertado.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero tenemos que atraparlo antes de que cumpla su plan o puede destruir la existencia de todos nosotros. Según veo, está recogiendo algunos instrumentos para hacer una especie de máquina. — Contesto Robín de forma preocupada.

—O sea, ¿nos estás diciendo que este tal Control Freak esta intentando algo para destruirnos a todos?— Pregunto número 5.

—Exacto y debemos detenerlo antes de que termine este año para que no pueda cumplir su plan— contesto Robín.

—¿Estás diciendo que solo tenemos 4 días para detenerlo antes de que comience año nuevo? Justo cuando íbamos a sacar el gran pastel de los chicos de la otra cuadra. – Contesto numero 5 sin aparta la vista de Robín, pero de forma pensativa.

—eso me huele a manada. Creo que necesitaremos ayuda lo más urgente. — Dijo Chico bestia acercándose a Robín.

— ¡Sí! Ese panzón nos debe muchas explicaciones por andar robando cosas de este cuartel. Tenemos que atraparlo por el respeto de los Chicos del barrio y de nuestro líder número 1 o Miguelon — contesto numero 4 entrando en la conversación.

— ¿Estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos a detener a Control Freak? Es muy peligrosa la misión. — Cyborg pone en sugerencia, pero Abigail se sube para verlo de frente.

— ¡Nosotros somos peligro!

—Está bien, mientras tengamos más ayuda mucho mejor para detenerlo lo más antes posible — Contesto Robin sin apartar la vista de los chicos del barrio.

— Esperen ¡reunión de equipo! — Dijo numero 5 haciendo que todos los chicos del barrio se acercaran y haciendo una redondela.

—Como lo vamos hacer no tenemos a numero 1 — Contesto numero 3 triste.

—Exacto, no está en este mundo, pero estamos nosotros y estoy segura que si el estuviera aquí los diría que les ayudáramos a impedir que destruyan nuestro existencia.

—Sí, tienes razón número 5 o debería decir número 1 – Contesto numero 4 sonriendo.

— ¡¿Qué?¡ — Número 5 comenzó a alegar.

—¡Si! Ahorra tu eres nuestra nueva líder, tienes las mismas cualidades de Miguelon. Solo dinos la orden y lo haremos — Contesto número 2 mientras ve con alegría a Abby.

—Okey chicos, a salvar al mundo. ¡¿Quién está conmigo?¡ — dijo ya la número 1.

— ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡Chicos del barrio! — Ellos juntaban sus manos en señal de unión.

— Enserio Robin, ¿Quieres que vengan con nosotros? — dijo Raven acercándose a Robín.

—No tenemos tiempo para ver quien venga o no, hay que detener a Control Freak y haremos lo que sea necesario para cumplir con ese objetivo — contesto Robín.

— Exacto Raven. Hay que salvar al mundo y ellos pueden servirnos de ayuda. Lo lograremos. — Chico Bestia pone su mano en el hombro de la dama oscura, mientras ella se sonroja por el contacto.

Después de recoger todo lo necesario para la misión, los chicos del barrio se prepararon para su épica aventura…

—Muy bien estamos todos listos, vamos a detener a ese tal Control gordo de pacotilla. ¿Quién está conmigo? — Cyborg estaba listo.

— ¡Chicos del barrio listos!

—entonces, ¡Titanes al ataque! — Dijo Robín a su equipo.

—Muy bien chicos ¡adelante! — Dijo número 1 a su equipo

Y aquí comienza la operación F.R.E.A.K….

Fin de la trasmisión. . .

* * *

 **CristianLoganBj11: Hola a todos, es mi primera colaboración con el autor DeadSystem66, y hemos preparado este fic para complacer a todos los usuarios de Fanfiction y más de Teen Titans. Es nuestro primer multicrossover, así que un poco de paciencia si se sienten inconformes. Estaremos subiendo lo más antes posible y bienvenido si hay cualquier review. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

 **Atte: CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66**


	2. capítulo 2: Nuevos misterios

_**Los Teen Titans no son de nuestra propiedad. Al igual que con Codename: Kids Next Door y Gravity Falls. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _La aventura dimensional de los Teen Titans_

 _Por CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66 _

_Capítulo 2: Nuevos misterios._

 _Mundo: Gravity Falls, Oregon._

* * *

El viaje fue un poco extenso pero los gritos de los chicos del barrio eran claro. Junto a los Titanes, estaban llevados de la corriente hacia un nuevo mundo desconocido. Llegaron al final y como sucedió anteriormente, cayeron hacia el suelo rocoso de Gravity Falls, Oregon. Raven como siempre, volvió a golpear a Chico Bestia, esta vez con sus pies.

— ¡Aaaayyy! ¿Qué diablos hice para que me des golpes así, Rae?

— No fue mi culpa, fue un accidente. — La chica lo dice en modo sarcástico, pues tenía malas intenciones con él por el momento.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Qué es este lugar donde el cielo se parece a un blamforg? — Starfire voltea el cielo amarillento del lugar.

— ¿2? Dame información del lugar donde nos encontramos. — Abigail, actualmente número 1 le dio señal de mando a Hoagie.

— No encuentro las coordenadas del sitio.

— Ni yo menos. Estamos en un área totalmente desconocida. — Cyborg intento localizarse en el mapa.

Pronto vieron que un pterodáctilo volar encima de ellos, lo que provocó gritos por parte de los chicos del barrio.

— ¡Aaaaayyy! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! — Kid Flash se aferró con fuerza a Jinx.

— ¿Holá? Soy un cambiaformas, ¿recuerdan? — Chico Bestia alegaba con su queja.

— Hoy estamos teniendo un día extraño… ¿Qué significa esto? — Número 4 veía el miedo del paso del pterodáctilo, agarrando sin querer la mano de Número 3. Mientras ella sentía un fuerte mariposeo en su estómago.

Sus conversaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchaban el sonido de un carrito de golf.

— ¿captaste eso hermano? — una voz dulce y desconocida paseó por allí.

— ¡Lo tengo! Pude tomar una foto de ese dinosaurio. Solo es cuestión de llevarlo a la cabaña y aclarar pistas.

— Oh ¡vamos! Primero los llamados Jóvenes Titanes y ¿luego esto? ¡¿Qué sigue?! — Número 1 estaba tan enojada a sí misma viendo a los cuatro chicos del pueblo.

— ¿Soy yo? o ese pterodáctilo dejó más misterios. Oigan, creo que esos extraños me agradan. Agrado a todo el mundo en general. — Ese era la voz de Soos mientras se bajaba del carrito junto a sus amigos.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — La voz de Mabel se acercó hacia nuestros aventureros.

— ¿Nosotros? — Decían al unísono la multitud.

— Por si no has notado, ¡no somos extraños! Estamos aquí porque el control vino hasta aquí. — 4 estaba muy enojado.

— Y Nosotros — Chico Bestia señala a sus compañeros de equipo. — ¡Somos los Jóvenes Titanes! Yo soy Chico Bestia, el guapo del grupo. — El chico con ojos coquetos ve a Raven.

— Chico Bestia, ¡Nos avergüenzas! — Cyborg le da un palmadazo en la cabeza del verde. — Disculpen a ese chico, a veces sale un poco de su imaginación. Soy Cyborg, él es Robin, nuestro líder…

— No hay tiempo para que nos presentes, Cyborg. Estamos buscando a este sujeto. — Robin entrega a la foto a Soos.

— Deja ver eso. — Soos le entrega la foto a Dipper Pines y ve detenidamente a ese sujeto.

— ¿y bien? — Número 1 estaba muy impaciente.

— La verdad no lo conocemos. No tenemos pista alguna sobre ese tipo — Dipper casi entrega la foto a Robin, pero de repente Wendy Corduroy lo arrebata y ve detenidamente la imagen. Con simpleza dice.

— Si lo he visto, estaba en una caverna a metros de aquí.

— ¡¿Que estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! — Jinx iba a correr, pero Wally detiene la marcha.

— No conocemos este sitio, tal vez tu… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? — Chico Bestia ve a Wendy.

— Wendy Corduroy, un placer. — Ella le da una sonrisa.

— Exacto. Wendy nos pueda servir de ayuda.

— De hecho, es Dipper quien conoce el lugar. — Señala al chico joven mientras posa su mano en el hombro.

— ¿Nos llevarías a ese lugar que le llaman caverna, amigo Dipper?

— Cla… Claro, ¿Por qué no? — Dipper sentía el toque de Wendy en su hombro, provocando nerviosismo

— Guíanos a ese lugar. — Número 3 corrió de primera.

— ¡Hey, espera! — Los demás trataron de seguirla.

— Genial, todos se alborotaron por esto. — Raven solo camina en señal de desacuerdo.

* * *

Llegaron a la misteriosa cueva y Cyborg alumbró el pasaje secreto. Todos andaban unidos sin saberlo, Chico Bestia sostenía los hombros de Raven, mientras ella se sonrojaba sin notarlo; Así mismo pasaba con 3 y 4, Kid Flash y Jinx, Dipper sosteniendo nerviosamente la mano de Wendy mientras ella ni sabía quién lo era, al igual que Robin y Starfire. Sin embargo, una luz encendió la cueva mostrando a Control Freak comiendo unas papas fritas. Todos se separaron de los abrazos.

— Pero… ¿Cómo me encontraron? Yo me fui de su mundo y ustedes me siguieron… ¡¿Cómo?! — Desconcertado se encontraba el villano friki.

— Eso es lo de menos. Ahora, ¡entrega lo que has robado! — Robin estaba furioso por el hecho.

— Déjame pensarlo… ¡Ni loco! Saben que estoy muy ocupado haciendo un artefacto que ustedes nunca lo sabrán y ¡nada me impedirá que lo haga!

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Chico Bestia alegaba. — Al menos dinos que tienes planeado en mente.

— Mejor dejemos que los monstruos de este lugar hagan su espectáculo. — Con su control, freak liberó a muchas bestias de diferentes dimensiones. Robin acató la señal.

— ¡Titanes, ataquen!

Cada uno de los héroes, y también los aventureros de la ciudad misteriosa, trataron de luchar contra esos monstruos, aunque al principio tenían miedo y más los chicos del barrio que estaban totalmente asustados pero tomaron la compostura y lucharon.

Mientras pasaba eso, Freak tomó un libro metálico de hechizos, contenía todo sobre el tiempo/Espacio. Estaba a punto de irse, pero Dipper lo trata de detener trepándose en la espalda.

— ¡oh no! ¡No robarás nada de este lugar!

— ¡Suéltame mocoso! — Freak trata de safarse, seguido de que otro se subió encima. Era Hoagie o Número 2.

— Devuelve… ¡la pistola de triple salsa!

— ¡Suéltenme par de mocosos! Estaba a punto de colapsar, pero Freak desapareció de allí con su arma de flashes, haciendo caer a los dos chicos cerca de una mesa de control, casi les golpea el rostro. — Bueno, espero que las bestias se diviertan, yo me voy antes de que mis papas se enfríen en otro lugar. ¡Hasta luego! Pero antes… — Freak saca una cámara y hace una "selfie" sonriendo con los aventureros luchando y desaparece. Al mismo tiempo, las bestias también se esfuman.

— Viejo, si seguimos así, ese loco de seguro gobernará el planeta. — Kid Flash estaba exhausto de eso.

— ¡Hoagie! — Número 1 iba corriendo hacia cuatro.

— ¿Todos están bien? Robin trata de calmarlos, todos asienten pero…

—Oh Hoagie. Por poco y te golpeas la cara, ¡¿Estás loco?!

— Lo siento, número 1. Trataba de detener a ese fanático. — El se levanta y se sostiene de Abigail.

Mabel se percató de que su hermano estaba inconsciente, y fue a ayudarlo; seguido de una angustiosa Wendy que también fue hacia el joven que tuvo indicios de gustarle.

— Hermanito, despierta. — la gemela trataba de sacudirlo para despertar.

— ¡Vamos Dipper! ¡Reacciona! — Wendy lo hacía casi violentamente, no quería perder a su amigo. De repente, Dipper se despierta.

— ow… ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¡Estás bien hermanito! — Mabel lo abraza fuertemente.

— Wow. Gracias Mabel. — Se separa del abrazo, pero otra y más fuerte se vino, esta vez de Wendy.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Estaba angustiada!

— Lo siento… a todos. — Dice el chico mientras se separa del abrazo, aunque sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Chicos? Creo que debemos irnos, Freak aún se escapa de nosotros. — Chico Bestia estaba impaciente.

— ¡Lo sé! Llévanos con tu control al siguiente mundo. — Robin estaba alistándose para su viaje.

Los titanes y los chicos agentes estaban para salir, pero Dipper dice.

— ese sujeto robó algo demasiado peligroso para la existencia, debo ir a ayudarlos.

— Debemos, Dipper. — Wendy, y Mabel dijeron juntas al mismo tiempo. — No estás solo.

— Yo también… pero me mareo demasiado cuando viajo, incluso cuando camino a veces. — Soos le da una palmada suave a la espalda de Dipper.

— Chicos, Si quieren ir, ¡Vamos! — Jinx grita al grupo.

— ¿Listo para una nueva aventura, hermanito?

— ¿gemelos misterio? — Dipper alza su mano en señal de choque. Mabel asiente y une sus manos.

Sin embargo, aún era 27 y había anochecido decidieron acampar entre todos, para comenzar el siguiente desafío. Al día siguiente, se despertaron temprano para ir, el portal se agrandó haciendo que el grupo misterioso se integre a la nueva aventura. Se cerró y un nuevo destino les esperaba.

* * *

 **CristianLoganBj11: Listo, mi parte fue terminada. Ahora es turno de DeadSystem66 para escribir. Algun review es bienvenido y esperamos que pasen un gran día. Nos vemos en otro cap…**

 **Atte:** **CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Cerebratron

_**Los Teen Titans no son de nuestra propiedad. Al igual que con Codename: Kids Next Door, Gravity Falls y Dexter`s Laboratory. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _La aventura dimensional de los Teen Titans_

 _Por CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66 _

_Capítulo 3:_ _Cerebratron_ _._

 _Mundo: Laboratorio De Dexter 4:pm del 28 de diciembre._

* * *

Otra vez el viaje fue extenso pero los gritos de todos eran claros y evidentes. Después del tan contundente viaje; llegaron a su nuevo destino, como la otra vez cayeron pero no en suelos rocosos o una casa del árbol, esta vez llegaron a un laboratorio. Y como siempre, otra vez Chico Bestia cayó de cabeza y no por decir de KF, que estaba abrazado a Jinx.

— Aaaaaaay! ¿Otra vez de cabeza? ¡Creo que estoy empezando a odiar estos viajes internacionales! — Dijo Chico Bestia sobándose la cabeza después de caer de cabeza. Al menos Raven no lo golpeó. — Interdimensionales, Chico Bestia — Dijo Raven dándole un palmazo al chico verde. Adoraba en su interior hacer eso.

— ¡oh! ¿otra vez a los golpes? dime que tienes conmigo Rae y esta vez no te escaparas con tus sarcasmo barato — le dijo Chico Bestia a su "amada secreta" ya enojado de tantos golpes que le había dado y para ser precisos, dos veces.

—¡Ya Déjense de pelear par de tortolos! estamos buscando al gordo panzón friki, no estamos para sus estúpidas discusiones de romance — Dijo numero 4 enojado ya, de la constante pelea entre Raven y Chico Bestia.

— ¡¿Tortolos?! ¡Ni lo pienses! — Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, un poco sonrojados.

—Ya Raven y Chico bestia ¡dejen de discutir ya! — Dijo el Chico Maravilla también aburrido de eso.

— ¡oh novio Robin! ¿dónde estamos? — pregunto Starfire mirando alrededor.

—No tengo idea Star, Cyborg ¿sabes en dónde nos encontramos?— Pregunto el Chico maravilla a Cyborg.

—No. los escáneres no señalan nada, pero aquí hay suficientes artefactos tecnológicos, es como una dulcería para Control Freak al igual que para mí — Dijo Cyborg mirando cada alrededor con alegría y emoción.

— ¡Idiota, déjame ya de abrazar! ¡ya llegamos, no seas gallina! — Dijo Jinx un poco sonrojada, por el abrazo de su novio.

—Yo no soy gallina, solo me aseguraba que mi chica estuviera bien —Dijo KF defendiéndose de la frase que dijo su novia.

— Si, claro — dijo Jinx con los brazos cruzados y rodeando los ojos hacia el otro lado.

— Numero 2, informe de la situación — Dijo Numero 1 a Hoagie.

— Pues que estamos en un lugar desconocido, pero he creado mi nueva y súper arma que le eh puesto el saltador — Dijo numero 2 mostrando su nuevo invento. — La máquina saltadora que se deja en el suelo, para que cuando alguien la pise salga volando.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No le pudiste ponerle un nombre mejor, Número 2?!.

— Oye lo pensé mucho para ponerlo — Dijo numero 2 tratando de defender.

—No hemos llegado a la conclusión de donde estamos ahora — Dijo Numero 4 mirando el lugar.

— Estamos en una clase de laboratorio, tontito — Dijo Numero 3, apareciendo por detrás de Güero.

— ¡aaah! ¡Kuki! ¡No aparezcas así por detrás!— Dijo numero 4 un poco sonrojado.

— Hermano Dipper, este lugar tiene muchas cosas muy entretenidas — Dijo Mabel, mostrando un artefacto raro.

— Mabel, no toques nada de este lugar. no sabemos que puede hacer esa cosa — Dijo Dipper a Mabel, intentando quitarle el artefacto.

Pero de pronto una explosión los saco de sus charlas, rápidamente, se redirigieron a donde escucharon aquel sonido, al llegar Dexter estaba luchando con Control Freak y en una batalla dura.

— ¡Vamos mocoso dame este artefacto de una vez por todas! — Decía Control Freak intentando quitar el artefacto peligroso a Dexter.  
— ¡No! con esto le ganare a cerebro en la muestra, así que no te lo puedes llevar

Mientras que nuestro super Chimpancé apodado Monkey, luchaba con los artefactos que había revivido Control Freak con su control, eh impidiendo que se acercaran a Dexter.

Al llegar nuestros héroes, vieron la lucha de Dexter contra el friki, sin pensarlo dos veces Robin dijo "! Titanes al Ataque!" y nuestros héroes salieron a la lucha contra Control Freak y sus artefactos que habían tomado vidas gracias a su control.

La lucha fue intensa cada héroe, que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, a número 2 se le cayó el "Saltador" y voló tan alto, pero no le importo y siguieron luchando.

Dipper usando su intelecto esquivo cada golpe y poco a poco se acercaba mas a Control Feak y poder recuperar lo robado; tras él se encontraba Wendy que lo seguía muy de cerca, luchando. Su hermana Mabel usando el artefacto que había agarrado del laboratorio, lo activó y se transformó era una pistola que dejaba inservible a las maquinas, algo muy bueno para el momento y empezó a disparar al azar.

Nuestro Numero 4 estaba al lado intensamente con Monkey… pero se dio cuenta sobre el chimpancé y comenzó a regañarlo.

— ¡Maldito mono!, me la pagarás por haberme disparado tu rayo y romperme mi arma — Decía Numero 5 en señal de enojo

—¡Ua!Ua!Ua!Ua!Ua!Ua!— decía Monkey, moviendo los brazos saltando, típico de él.

* * *

En otro punto, nuestro Chico bestia se había convertido en tiranosaurio rex y destruyendo cada artefacto que tenía función. Nuestra hechicera preferida, estaba ayudando a Star y a Jinx deteniendo un artefacto totalmente peligroso que podía destruir al universo. Jinx utilizo su magia para dejar un camino descubierto directo a Control Freak, lo que KF aprovechó y paso por ese camino como el viento, golpeando a Control Freak, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo usa el control para transportarse, evadiendo de la trampa. Cyborg uso su cañón sónico y destruyendo la mayoría de las maquinas que significaban una amenaza.

Robin tiro unas cosas congeladas, pero pisó el "Saltador" y salió volando, justo a tiempo aterrizó de pie, debido a su arduo entrenamiento.

Con los artefactos destruidos y los Héroes ganado, nadie se percató que Control Freak había robado un cerebratón escondido entre las paredes metálicas del laboratorio.

—Muy bien, gracias por desestresarme un poco luchando contra ustedes, pero me tengo que ir ya tengo lo que quería, es hora de decir adiós — Dijo Control Freak, trasportándose antes de que KF lo pudiera atrapar.

—¡Rayos! se me volvió a escapar. — Dijo KF algo molesto.

— Chicos reunidos, ¿están bien?— Dijo Robin, Haciendo que todos se acercaran a él.

— ¿Estas bien Dipper? — Decía Wendy muy exhausta, pero preocupada viendo su cabeza , ya que un fierro de madera le cayó al chico misterio cuando un robot lo rompió.

— Si, no te preocupes. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. ¿Estás bien tú? —Dip estaba algo sonrojado por la forma que Wendy estaba a su lado. Aunque eso para él no era normal.

— ¿Raven? Oye, ¿algún robot te hizo daño? — Chico Bestia con rapidez fue a auxiliar a la chica oscura.

— Estoy bien. Gracias. —el metamorfo la levanta cuidadosamente, provocando calentamiento en sus mejillas.

Después de mucha incertidumbre, todos se reunieron sanos y salvos.

— Muy bien, Control Freak nos lleva la delantera, ¡eso no lo puedo aceptar! — Decía un Robin demasiado enojado.

— Oigan, ¿ustedes conocen a ese tipo? ¡se robó mi Cerebratron! — llego la voz de Dexter por detrás de ellos, cansado de la lucha.  
— ¿Cerebraqué? — Pregunto Chico Bestia algo perdido.  
— Si, el Cerebratron es un cañon que puede volver a las personas estúpidas y también inteligentes.  
—Deberíamos usar eso con Chico Bestia, para ver si piensa más por lo menos — hablo Raven desde atrás, Chico Bestia la miro un poco enojado y decepcionado por lo que dijo.  
— Muy bien entonces ¿se llevó el Cerebratron? — pregunto Chico maravilla a Dexter.

— El Cerebratron que caiga en manos equivocadas, es muy peligroso — Contesto Dexter a Robin.

— Muy bien, tú vendrás con nosotros — le dijo el Chico Maravilla a Dexter.

—Si no tienes que decirlo, tengo que recuperar mi Cerebratron.— Contesto Dexter, ¡ Dee Dee, alístate! ¡Debemos ir a un viaje! — En ese instante llega la chica alta y con maletas y todo, estaba lista. Sabía que eso era un asunto serio.

— Muy bien es hora de partir, nos vamos. — Robin dio la señal de ir.

Ya que se encontraban todos cansados, tuvieron que recargar sus energías para un nuevo amanecer. Al día siguiente, presionaron el botón del control y nuevamente todos nuestros héroes entraron al portal y ahora solo estaban a un día de el gran plan secreto de Control Freak Los esperaba un nuevo mundo emocionante.

¡CONTINUARA!..

* * *

 **DeadSystem66:** **¡al fin se acabo! ¡Hola! aquí os dejo el 3 cap de "La aventura dimensional de los Teen Titans" espero que os guste! Dejen Reviews es gratis! jajaj espero que estén pasando una linda tarde o mañana o noche según la hora que lean el cap, sin más que decir me despido...**

 **Atte. su amigo.- DeadSystem66 junto a CristianLoganBj11**

 **P.D: Gracias Por Leer!**


	4. Capitulo 4: la aventura contínua

_**Los Teen Titans no son de nuestra propiedad, al igual que con Codename: Kids Next Door, Gravity Falls, Dexter's Laboratory & Kim Possible.**_

 _La aventura dimensional de los Teen Titans_

 _Por: CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66_

 _Capítulo 4: la amenaza continua._

 _Mundo: Middleton._

* * *

El viaje fue totalmente largo desde el laboratorio de Dexter, los chicos esta vez no aterrizaron cayéndose al suelo, al contrario, estaban parados después de cerrar el portal. Se encontraban en medio de una escuela estatal, ubicado en Middelton. Eran las 11:45 del 29 de diciembre.

—Dexter, ¿sabes en donde nos encontramos? — Cyborg trataba de escanear el lugar.

— Se dice que estamos ubicados en una ciudad llamada Middleton. Aquí es donde estudian la mayoría de los chicos. Debería unventar un localizador espacial para saber donde estamos.

— ¿Te refieres a un GPS? — Número 2 lo decía de sugerencia.

— ¿Chicos? — El metamorfo bosteza de sueño. — Creo que mis intintos animales quieren descansar y sugiero que nos acampemos aquí y mañana seguir, ¿no les pareced? — vuelve a bostezar.

— Por primera vez, Chico Bestia tiene razón. Todos vayamos a descansar.

Todos formaron un grupito en el parque de la ciudad. De un lado, Robin estaba acurrucando a Starfire, al igual que KF con Jinx y Número 1 y 5; el grupo de misterio estaban descansando, sin querer Wendy se acurrucó en el pecho de Dipper, a su vez de Mabel y a su vez de Soos; Dexter estaba dormido en un árbol, y Dee Dee en el suelo. Chico bestia se transformó en lobo para descansar casi debajo de Raven. Ella a su vez como sentía frío se acurrucó sin querer al cuerpo de bestita brindando también se encontraban 3 y 4. En fin, todos dormidos y unidos para un nuevo día.

* * *

 _Middleton, 30 de diciembre._

Todos se medio abrieron los ojos y vieron dos sombras de aspecto juvenil. Estaban discutiendo.

— No sé que hacen aquí, pero por fuerzas de la naturaleza han aterrizado aquí. Serían buenos refuerzos para mi tienda de nacos.

— No seas tonto. — Ella se ríe del comentario. — tal vez están perdidos.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Chico Bestia se medio levantó, pero Raven le sostenía la cintura.

— Oh mira Kim, se levantaron. Voy a saludarlos. ¡hola! — La voz de Ron Stoppable despertó a todos.

—Muy Bien, ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — Número 1 pone en señal de orden.

— Tranquila niña… Kim, ayúdame. — Ron se pone detrás de su amiga/novia.

— ¿Ron? ¿Tienes miedo de esa niña? — Kim trataba de calmarlo, pero.

— Respondan a esa pregunta o los atacaremos. — Güero o Número 4 iba a amenazarla de frente a Kim, pero Número 3 lo detiene.

— Ok ok. Ya entendimos. Bueno, yo les pregunto a ustedes. ¿Qué hacen en nuestra ciudad? — Kim puso interesante el asunto.

— Estamos aquí por que hemos captado una amenaza por parte de Control Freak. — Robin entrega la foto del sospechoso a la líder del Equipo Possible. — Y nos preguntaban si lo han visto por aquí.

— Voy a reportarlo con Wade. — Kim saca su kimcomunicador y contacta al chico experto de la tecnología. — ¿Qué hay Wade?

— Hola Kim, ¿a que se debe tu aviso? — El chico de la pantalla aparece, atento a l taréa de Kim.

— Necesito saber si has captado a esta persona. — Kim muestra la foto, haciendo que el aparato escaneando la imagen. — Estaré investigando. Te enviaré los datos en un momento.

— Gracias Wade. — Y l kimcomunicador se apaga.

— Oigan, ¿Dónde está Chico Bestia? — Raven empezó a impacientarse.

— ¿Ron? — Kim estaba mirando por todos lados. — ¿Donde estás?

* * *

No muy cerca de allí, precisamente en el restaurante "Buen Nacho", los dos chicos despreocupados comían sin cesar los llamados nacos. Obviamente el de Gar era vegetariana.

— Oye... — Bestita comía con ansias. — ¿y esto lo hiciste tú? Vaya, !es como el manjar de los dioses!

— Uh !Uh! !Nacos! — Rufus comía sin parar.

— exactamente... !Booyah! — Ronald comía con mucha pasión sus nacos de carne.

En ese momento, los demás entraron un poco enojados a verlos comiendo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por que te fuiste sin avisar? — Cyborg le da otra palmadazo en la cabeza del mutante.

— Es que Ron me invitó a comer estas cosas llamadas nacos. Y !déjame decir que son mejores que las pizzas!

— ¿Ron y Chico Bestia juntos? Es una maala combinación. — Raven estaba avergonzada de ver al metamorfo. Pero por dentro, veía con buenos ojos a él.

— Ron, ¿no pudiste esperarnos por un momento? Teníamos que avisar. — Kim se enoja levemente.

— Lo siento KP. Ya sabes, el espíritu de los nacos.

Sin embargo, el conocido sonido del kimcomunicador alertó a los chicos.

— ¿Que pasa, Wade?

— he investigado arduamente los datos sobre él, dice conocerse con el nombre de Control Freak. Es un fanático de la TV, y su principal obsesión es el de conquistar el mundo a través de esa fuente de su poder.

— ¿Alguna idea sobre donde encontrarlo? — Robin estaba al tanto.

— Sí, ¿Donde encontrar a ese gordito de pacotilla? !Responde! — Abigail le dijo fuertemente a la pantalla del aparato de Kim.

— hey, hey, tranquila. He localizado a ese sujeto en una de las guaridas del Dr. Drakken.

— oh no, esto es malo. — Kim estaba en modo preocupante.

—!Vamos! ¡Hay que ir a ese lugar a detener! — Número 4 iba muy enojado hacia el lugar, pero... — ¿3, por qué?

— aw, vamos baboso. Hay que ser tranquilos.

— hey chicos, junto a Mabel he ayudado con Dexter y Número 2 a construir como un bus. Tiene equipado todas las arms que necesitamos para combatir contra Freak.

— ¡Titanes, Vamos! — Los héroes caminaron muy velozmente, mientras en el bus conducido por Soos, los demás iban hacia el objetivo.

Al llegar, vieron a Drakken y a su asistente malévola, Shego muy cansados.

— !No puedo creer que un friki sea muy astuto con mis flamas! — Shego trataba de levantarse.

— Ni yo. ¡Ese loco me destrozó mis inventos! ¿Que quiere?

— Creo que a ellos les dio un golpe. — Chico Bestia estaba algo confuso, llamando la atención de Drakken.

— Ah, Kim Possible y su bufón que no se cual es su nombre. — Drakken se queda confuso y ve al combo. — ¿Y quienes son estos?

— No tengo tiempo para darme explicaciones, ¿has visto a Control Freak? — Robin tenía tono de amenaza.

— oh, ¿me buscaban? — Estaba sentado el villano loco. — Lástima que me vaya pronto.

— ¡Oh, no lo harás! — Número 1 se acercó violentamente a Freak. De nuevo comenzó una nueva batalla campal.

Estaban a punto de lograrlo, pero el villano friki desapareció con el penúltimo artefacto de la pieza.

—!Diablos! ¡Volvió a hacer! — Starfire lanzó al techo sus starbolts.

— ¡Ese tipo es un experto en las escapadas! — Número 3 estaba enojada.

— Estaba cerca de conseguirlo... — Chico Bestia se lesiona el brazo, inesperadamente Shego lo ayuda a levantar, provocando pequeños celos en Raven.

— ¿Es algo malo? — Ron se preocupó, agarrando la mano de Kim.

— mas de lo que te has imaginado. Según mis cálculos, he descubierto que se trata de una máquina que detendrá el tiempo y espacio. Sería algo devastador. — Dexter daba su énfasis.

— No me gusta donde vas esto, Dexter. — Dipper tenía lesionado el tobillo, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Wendy se da cuenta de eso y trata de sanarlo. — Wendy, ¿que haces?

— Dipper, estás lesionado. Sabes que aún sigo angustiada por tus aventuras. No quiero perder a un valioso e importante para mi.

— Oh, gracias. — ambos se abrazan, sintiendo sincronía en sus corazones.

— ¿Chicos? Creo que algo falta. Freak ha viajado a un último lugar antes de hacer su plan. — Wade mando algo de sorpresa.

— ¿Donde es? — Jinx estaba preocupada.

— Jump City.

Todos estaban muy complicados, tenían que detenerlo a toda costa. Así que todos, incluyendo a Kim, Ron, Drakken y Shego, que voluntariamente se unieron para combatir. El portal se abrió y de repente, un nuevo desafío terminaría en la ciudad de los titanes.

* * *

 **CristianLoganBj11: fue difícil hacer ese cap, pero al final lo logré. Algún review es bienvenido. La próxima actualización será en unas horas. Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Atte. CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un casi gran desastre

_**Los Teen Titans no son de nuestra propiedad. Al igual que con Codename:KND, Kim Possible, Gravity Falls & Dexter´s Laboratory. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _La aventura dimensional de los Teen Titans_

 _Por: CristianLoganBj11 & DeadSystem66_

 _Capítulo 4: la amenaza continua._

 _Mundo: Jump City, California._

* * *

Jump City estaba listo para recibir el año nuevo, la gente se reunió en el tradicional plazoleta de la ciudad donde los juegos pirotécnicos harían el espectáculo del día. En ese edificio abandonado, Freak leía el libro robado de Dipper donde por orden puso el cerebratron de Dexter, un malformador climático procedente de las manos de Drakken, el tanque que contiene un material radioactivo mezclado entre el uranio y Plutonio, y en la punta se encontraba la pistola de tres salsas. Había formado como una pistola mortal, donde su principal función era detener el tiempo.

Todo el equipo llegó a la ciudad, donde su primera tarea era encontrar a Freak se dividieron por equipos y al azar trataban de localizarlo. Pero Freak apareció en todos los televisores con su eventual amenaza.

— Después de muchos intentos que terminé en fracaso, yo Control Freak estoy preparado para un nuevo año lleno de maldad. — Todos nuestros héroes estaban quietos tras ver lo que sería una gran tragedia. — ¡He aquí mi alterador de Cronotrones!

Todos vieron con horror el arma muy peligrosa de Freak, Los titanes estaban atentos a cualquier incertidumbre.

— Y sin más preámbulos, ¡Es hora de festejar! — Freak lanzó al cielo un rayo totalmente celeste donde se originó una tormenta casi rojiza. Otros rayos hacían que el mundo comenzara a partir. Trayendo caos o destrucción.

— ¡Oh No! ¡Altera el tiempo/Espacio! — Hoagie se agarraba de un árbol, junto a Número 1.

— Debimos… ¡Llegar antes! — Robin usaba su vara como soporte.

Wendy iba a ser arrastrada por uno de los muchos tornados que reflejaban el fin de la existencia. Pero Dipper la sostiene tratando de no llevarla.

— No te… ¡Sueltes! — el chico trataba de sostenerse de una vara. — No… Quiero perderte.

— ¡Trataré, Dip! ¿Mabel? — Wendy se aferraba más que nunca del brazo del chico mellizo.

— Chicos, tengo miedo. — Mabel comenzó a llorar de la angustia. De Mabel se agarró Número 3.

— ¡vamos Güero! Si eres tan rudo, ¡no me sueltes!

— ¡Eso trato Kuki… — Las posibilidades de Número 4 para agarrar la mano de 3 ya eran escasas. Era el primero en soltarse. ¿Kuki? Antes de que el viento me lleve, hay algo que debo decir.

— ¡Que es, maldita sea!

— Kuki, tú me gustas y… — De repente la mano de Güero se libera de 3, llevándolo hacia el tornado, no sin antes. — ¡Te amoooo!

— ¡Güero! — Con todas sus fuerzas gritó Kuki, e intentaba zafarse de Mabel.

— Oh no, hay que ir, Ronald. — Kim trató de atrapar, pero.

— Kim, no es un buen momento para atacar. Debemos idear un plan con todos. — Ronald se aferra más a su Kim, mientras ella siente el fuerte abrazo detrás de la estatua de la plaza. Pero otro chico iba a caer en el agujero. Mejor dicho, dos.

— ¡Soos! Agarra de algo! — Chico Bestia trataba de caminar hacia el soporte.

— Oh, ¿te refieres a eso? — Soos agarra una vara débil, haciendo que el tornado se los lleve.

— ¡auxilio! — Chico Bestia gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que fuese llevado al túnel.

— ¡Bestita! — Cyborg vio el cruel momento mientras Raven trataba de sujetarse de Star y Robin, además de Dexter.

— ¡Chicos, hay que idear un plan! — El líder trató de llamar a todos. — ¡Trabajaremos juntos en esto! ¡Cualquier idea funciona!

Por suerte Dexter tenía unas bolitas anti gravedad, que hacían que resistiesen contra toda amenaza que contuviera fuerza de la naturaleza. Y las lanzo hacia los grupos donde tenían que sobrevivir ante la catástrofe. Rápidamente los chicos encaminaron a una casa abandonada, agotados de tanta lucha.

— Oh no, Güero… — Kuki lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizar Starfire.

— Soos, ¿Dónde estás amigo? — Dipper trataba de llamar al jovenzuelo adorable.

— Hey Dipper, fue arrastrado en un agujero… junto a Chico Bestia. — Cyborg lo dijo de forma decepcionada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Decían el grupo del misterio, junto a Raven.

— ¿Chico Bestia se fue en ese agujero? Oh no. — Raven tenía ganas de llorar por la partida de su amigo y casi novio.

— Chicos, no lamentemos eso. Podemos regresarlos si hacemos un plan de roles. ¿Les parece? — Robin da una orden de emergencia, la cual todos asienten.

— Muy Bien, cual es el plan? — dijo Cyborg al grupo y mas a Robin.

— Kid Flash, tu , Jinx y Raven irán a buscar a Chico Bestia, a númer soos— contesto el chico maravilla, mirando a jinx y a Kid Flash.

— eeh ¿cómo hare eso exactamente? — Contesto Kid Flash, algo concertado con lo que le demando Robin.

— eres veloz, ¿verdad? pues te daré el control para que viajes a cada universo y los encuentres — Dijo Robin para luego mirar a Jinx y Raven — ustedes irán porque pueden sentir la presencia de ellos y guiar mejo a KF.

— aah, okey, fuerte y claro — Dijo KF, haciendo calentamiento, mientras Jinx se cruzaba de brazos asentando la cabeza.

— Pero como lo haremos eso cambia el tiempo/Espacio, ¿cómo sabes que los demás universos están bien? — Pregunto Raven a Robin.

—Pues la máquina, tiene unas 4 horas, para que complete el proceso, ya que está destruyendo cada universo uno por uno lo que significa que nos da tiempo para encontrarlos, eso espero ya que si cayeron en un universo que estaba por ser destruido, decirle adiós a ellos — Contestó Dexter a la pregunta de Raven.

— Muy bien, no perdamos más el tiempo titanes, tenemos exactamente 4 horas para encontrarlos, lo que significa que hay que apurarnos, así que yo que ustedes partiría a si Raven queda al mando de la misión— Dijo Robin, pasándole el control a Raven.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo entonces — contesto KF, haciendo que Raven presionara el botón y abriera el portal y haciendo que los 3 partieran a su misión pero nuestros héroes no esperaban lo que venía, nuestra héroe ¡Kuki! salto al portal haciendo que en vez de ser 3 fueran 4.

—Pero que ¡Kuki! —Gritaron número 1 y 2.

— Eso no estaba en el plan, no importa espero que no arruine la misión — Contesto Robin cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahorra que hacemos nosotros — Pregunto número 1 al grupo.

—Muy bien, tenemos 4 horas para detener a Control Freak — Contesto Robin a la pregunta de Numero 1.

— Muy bien novio Robin que haremos — Pregunto Starfire a su Novio.

— Muy bien todos nosotros tenemos que ir a detener a Control Freak — Contesto Robin — Cyborg decir ubicación de Control Freak.

— Torre de los titanes, está en nuestra torre — Dijo Cyborg preocupado.

—Que! Muy bien, vámonos ahorra — Robin contesto, corriendo hacia la torre mientras que todos atrás lo seguían.

* * *

En otro Lugar lejos del universo Teen Titans, Nuestros 3 héroes mejor dicho 4, iban hacer la misión de rescate..

Jump City 9:00, solo 4 hrs para año nuevo!

Mientras nuestros héroes iban hacia la torre, aprovecharon de hablar y despedirse por si acaso fallaba su plan y se completara con éxito el plan de Control Freak. Hubo algunos momentos previos a la batalla.

— Numero 1 —Hoagie le hablo a Abigail.

— Que pasa numero 2 — Pregunto algo desconcertada.

— Es que queria decirte algo importante, osea que queria hablar algo contigo o decirte esto antes de enfrentarnos a ese tal Control Freak — Hablo Numero 2 algo sonrojado.

— Yo igual quiero decirte algo numero 2 tambien es muy importante — Contesto !Abigail! tambien algo sonrojada.

— Pues digámoslo al mismo tiempo —

— Muy bien — Dijo Abigail.

— ¡Me Gustas! — Contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos y algos sonrojados, tratando de comprender lo que acabaron de decir.

Del otro lado, Dipper y Wendy también estaban hablando antes de su misión.

— ¿Dipper? — Hablo Wendy, haciendo que dipper se diera la vuelta.

— ¿Si Wendy? — Contesto Dipper, mirando a Wendy.

— Tú me conoces, soy de esas personas que no es tímida o se demora en decir la cosas y pues me gustas desde hace un tiempo. Fui un desastre cuando te dije que la edad implicaría mucho en nuestra relación, pero me he dado cuenta que tú eres leal a mí. Eso realmente me importa y te lo digo de una vez. Te amo. — Contesto Wendy un poco sonrojada.

— Esperé mucho tiempo para que me dijeras esto, Wendy. Yo te amo desde que te conocí. — Contesto Dipper algo sonrojado también. Ambos se acercan y se besan rápidamente con poco de pasión.

Ron y Kim corrían desesperados, pero él la detiene.

— Kim, mira. Si no logramos defender el mundo, solo quiero decir que te protegeré de todo y te amo demasiado.

— Oh Ronald, Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho.

Ambos comparten un beso muy hermoso, pero Dexter los interviene.

— ¡salvemos el mundo! Los romances son para después. — Decían al unísono Dexter y Dee Dee.

Ambos caminaron sonrojados y listos para la lucha.

Después de esas declaraciones nuestros amigos llegaron a la Torre para tener la pelea Final con Control Freak, al llegar entraron y vieron a Control Freak que estaba sentado en el sillón esperándolo.

* * *

En Gamatrón, los chicos estaban perdidos buscando alguna ayuda.

— ¡Hola!

— No seas aguafiestas, no hay nadie por aquí. Nadie nos escucha. — Número 4 estaba preocupado.

— ¿Y qué tal si vamos a una ciudad que queda a pocos metros de aquí? — Soos indicó el camino donde se encontraba una ciudad muy avanzada.

— ¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! — Número 4 y Soos se montaron en Chico Bestia que se transformó en un camello. Llegaron exhaustos a la colonia espacial durante el recorrido, tratando de pedir ayuda. Algo no andaba bien.

— ¡Hola! — Y se escuchaban ecos de sepulcral silencio,

—Creo que nadie está aquí. Seguro andan de fiesta. — Soos estaba despreocupado mientras observaba el cielo oscuro.

—Y si eso sucede… ¡Cómo salimos de aquí! — Un impaciente Número 4 estaba suelto.

— Bueno, tengo la última idea. — Antes de eso, oyeron una ráfaga de viento., se paró justo a tiempo y dice.

— Parece que loes gusta este lugar, ¿no? — KF Solo sonreía.

En un aura aparecieron los tres sobrantes, Raven estaba feliz de encontrar a Chico Bestia y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo.

— ¡Chico Bestia! No te vuelvas a perder, ¡maldito idiota! — Raven lloraba en el pecho del chico.

— Lo siento Raven. No fue mi intención hacerte eso. — Antes de eso, se acercaron de frente, a unas pulgadas de unir sus labios.

— ¡¿Kuki?! — Número 4 estaba sorprendido, pero antes de reaccionar, la chica de sueter verde se abalanzó a él y lo besó en los labios. Algo inesperado.

— Aaaawww… que romántico. Extraño a mi cibernovia. — Soos suspiraba de alegría.

— ¿Chicos? Lamento ser un aguafiestas, pero debemos ayudar a Robin y los demás. Control Freak tiene dominado el mundo.

— Tenemos un plan. Les contaré en el camino. — Chico Bestia estaba sonriente, abrazando aun a Raven.

* * *

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí, el grupo de los perdedores — Dijo Control Freak Burlándose y parándose del sillón de mando, teniendo a la mano su pistola.  
— Se acabó tu plan Control Freak. Rendirte no tienes posibilidad en ganarnos — Contesto Robin de modo amenazante a Control Freak.

— aah, ya veo a todo esto. ¿Dónde están sus demás amigos?, ¿acaso huyeron como gallinas? — Se seguía burlando Control Freak — pero no me podrás detener, he hecho lo que ningún otro villano lo ha podido hacer. Puedo controlar el espacio/tiempo, dime ¿cómo harán para detenerme?.

— Pues como la mayoría de los villanos que hemos derrotado, tú caerás como todo ellos — Contesto Abigail.  
De repente apareció un portal, haciendo que los demás héroes llegaran sanos y a salvo.

— Ooh viejo esto ha sido la aventura más loca que he tenido. Quedará en la historia de los héroes — Hablo Chico Bestia.

— Uff, al fin. Hogar, dulce dulce hogar — hablo Kid Flash recorriendo todo la torre.

— Aaayy ya deja de decir estupideces KF, que todavía falta detener a un poderoso Control Freak — hablo Jinx haciendo que Kid Flash dejara de correr por toda la torre.

— Muy bien hemos llegado y tú que decías que no lo íbamos hacer a tiempo Chico bestia — Le hablo Raven a Chico bestia, aun sostenida en sus brazos.

— Está bien Raven. Lo logramos y es hora de ejecutar el plan.

— ¡Amigos llegaron! — Contesto un feliz y carismática Starfire.  
— Muy bien, ¿dónde está ese panzón bueno para nada? ¡le quiero dar una dosis de mi puños! — Contesto Numero 4 buscando a Control Freak.

— Esta por allá, Idiota — Contesto una alegre Kuki mientras aún se aferraba a Número 4.

— ¡Soos! Amigo, ¿cómo te encuentras? — Mabel se abrazó a su amiguito.

— Era genial Mabel. No había nadie, pero tampoco desolado. Fue genial. — Abrazó a la melliza, pero vio a Dipper y Wendy tomados de la mano. — Bueno, ¿Me perdí de algo? — Todos voltearon hacia Número 4, donde está siguiendo a Freak.

— ¡Ahí estas panzón bueno para nada! me la pagaras por hacerme viajar de universo en universo — Hablo numero 4 a Control Freak.

—pero no me detendrás, mocoso. — Contesto Control Freak haciendo que todos los artefactos de la torre tomaran vida.  
— Muy bien, es hora o nunca vamos a detenerlo ahora. ¡Titanes al Ataque!— contesto Robin haciendo que todos nuestros héroes empezaran a luchar.

Robin esquivo los golpes ágilmente y con su bastón empezó a golpear los artefactos con vida, Chico bestia se transformó en rinoceronte y arremetió con toda su fuerza rompiendo la mayoría de los artefactos; Todos tenían sus puntos fuertes, pero de repente, el plan comenzó a dar forma. Habían formado un laberinto sin salida, neutralizado con el aura de Raven. Freak trataba de transportarse, pero eran fallidos los intentos. Al cabo de instantes, lo arremetieron a tal punto que lo dejaron indefenso lejos de la pistola junto al control. Así mismo, las máquinas dejaron de funcionar.

— Muy bien. — Número 4 tenía el alterador de cronotrones en sus manos.

— ¡No lo hagas!

— Oh si, lo disfrutaré eso. Adiós a la destrucción del mundo y ¡vuelta a la normalidad!

— ¡Oh nooooooo! — Freak vio cómo su más arriesgado plan fue arruinado por el grupo de viajeros interdimensionales. — ¡Mi alterador de Cronotrones! — Sintió un gran dolor cuando quebró el artefacto, regresando cada uno donde pertenecía. — Está bien, no importa eso no es suficiente para que me detengan. — Contestó un Control Freak enojado.

Se transportaron para a ya y para a acá esquivando cada golpe que nuestros héroes, de pronto un golpe procedente de número 1, hizo que Control Freak cayera al suelo, automáticamente nuestros heroes lo agarraron.

— Muy bien Control Freak tu plan ha sido detenido — Contesto un Robin acercándose a Control Freak.  
— ahhaha han perdido — Contestó Control Freak, Desapareciendo de la nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Donde se metió ese gordinflón! yo que no alcancé a darle un golpe — Contesto algo enojado Güero.

— Muy bien, mantengan la calma. alguno sabe algo de lo que paso — Hablo Robin a todos.

— Lo importante es que al fin tenemos lo fundamental. — Raven estaba satisfecha por el plan de Chico Bestia.

Robin entregó los artefactos a cada universo, antes de irse, vieron que el reloj daba 10 para las doce. Así que se quedaron juntos contando regresivamente.

— ¡5! — Decían los de Kim Possible.

— ¡4! — Los KND estaban alegres y juntos.

— ¡3! — Los chicos misterio estaban alegres y juntos.

— ¡2! — Dexter y Dee Dee estaban como hermanos.

— ¡1! — Los titanes dieron la voz final.

— ¡Feliz año! — Todos intercambiaron alegrías y tristezas, un nuevo desafío comenzaría y nuevas misiones tendrían. En cuanto a Chico Bestia y Raven, lograron concretarse un beso añorado, algo que querían durante mucho tiempo. Todos estaban alegres por que comenzaba una nueva aventura juntos. Pero su principal objetivo era atrapar a Control Freak.

 **Fin… pero continuará**

* * *

 **Finalmente lo cumplimos. Hemos decidido continuar con la secuela en el nuevo año, donde la aventura está más emocionante y no tan rápida. Les deseamos felices fiestas y un grandioso 2016. Lamentamos si algo les molesta en nuestro fic.**

 **Atte. DeadSystem66 & CristianLoganBj11**


End file.
